


A drink too many

by Morethanbrotherssoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethanbrotherssoulmates/pseuds/Morethanbrotherssoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew he shouldn't have let Dean have one more drink but when it achieves results like this how can he complain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drink too many

**Author's Note:**

> 'morethanbrotherssolumates': Just a small ficlet I wrote on tumblr for a friend in response to a prompt

It was supposed to just be a few drinks in celebration of a hunt which had ended quickly and without a scratch on either of them but as usual Dean had celebrated a little too hard. Sam looked up and smiled as he watched his brother stagger around the pool table, pool cue between his legs as he made obscene gestures, while winking at Sam provocatively.

“C’mon Dean I think it’s time to go”, Sam said pushing a wad of bills towards the bartender and getting up from his stool.

“Awwww c’mon Sammy don’t be a spoilt sport! I want to keep playing with my buddy…..this guy”, Dean said gesturing towards some random sulking in the corner because he had just lost another round of pool to Dean.

“I’m kinda tired Dean and we have to get on the road early.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, briefly dragging his nails across the sensitive spot on Sam’s hip before whispering in his ear.

“Just one more drink…please baby boy?”

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean pouted at him before flashing a brilliant smile.

“Fine one more drink.” Sam begrudgingly agreed.

One drink turned into ten and as Sam watched Dean, now standing on the pool table in front of the entire bar declaring his love, Sam couldn’t help but hate his past self for agreeing to this.  

“I love you Sammyyyyyyy I really do…I love you more than burgers, pie and the impala too” Dean yelled in a singsong voice while wriggling his body and trying to seduce Sam. 

“Alright Casanova that’s enough”

“I’m not Cas, silly!” Dean slurred before jumping into Sam’s arms, wrapping his legs tightly around Sam’s torso, and pulling him into a deep kiss.

When Dean finally came up for air, leaving Sam slightly dazed, he couldn’t help but smirk at the whole bar.

“Sammy is the best and I love him so much”, there were a few ‘awwws’ from the women in the crowd and scoffs from the men before Dean continued, “now let’s go home so you can fuck me over the library desk”.

Sam turned crimson as he placed Dean down gently on his own feet, grabbed his hand and practically sprinted for the impala.

As Sam drove home watching Dean snoring loudly in the passenger seat next to him he couldn’t help but place a soft kiss on his temple, whispering “I love you too De”. 


End file.
